Sister Carol
My 26th fanfiction. Because Lori mistreats Lincoln too much he starts hanging out with Carol Pingrey like with a sister much to Lori's annoyance. Lincoln was playing video game on the couch when Lori approached him. Lori: Get out of here, twerp! Lincoln: I was here first so I play here. Lori: You'll be first to see me angry today if I skip a second of my favorite tv show because of you. Lincoln: Can't you get the old black and white tv? Lori: Get out! Lincoln left in anger and Lori sat on the couch. Some time later Lori gave Lincoln laundry to his hands. Lori: Don't wash white with colourful. Do it quickly if you want me to drive you to comic books store. Lincoln: You can do it yourself and I have a bike. Lori: Do the laundry or I'll wash it with you! Lincoln: terrified Alright! Later Lori yelled at Lincoln to force him to give her a pedicure, a foot massage, clean all her shoes and clean her room. Angry Lincoln tried to relax under shower but Lori opened the door to bathroom. Lincoln: I'm not finished yet! Wait for your turn! Lori: You'll stop now because I need a shower right now more than you! Lori grabbed Lincoln and threw him out of bathroom and didn't even bother to give him a towel she just threw his clothes at him. Lola covered her eyes. Lola: Eww. Now you want to read comics naked?! You're just gross! Lincoln: Lori kicked me out the bathroom. Lola: She did? Even I wouldn't do it to you. Get dressed to spare me trauma! When Lincoln got his underwear and went to his room to clean himself with tissues. Later Lincoln fully clothed left his room he heard Lori's yelling "Luna! Stop playing! I can't hear Bobby's angelic voice!". Lincoln: the audience I will go to the park to avoid Lori's unreasonable anger. I did nothing to deserve such unjustified mistreatment. Kicking me out the bathroom during my shower was the last straw. I consider ignoring her. I can't believe how such nasty meanie can be related to me. Luan: Hey, Lincoln. Oh, you look very upset, what happened? I can tell a joke to cheer you up. Where are the worst singers? In Sing-a-poor (Singapore). laugh Get it? Lincoln: I get it but because of Lori I have such bad day you are not able to cheer me up. Luan: Tell me, maybe you'll feel better. Lincoln finished Luan was terrified No wonder you have so much anger in eyes. When you were a toddler and Lori yelled at you, you always ran to me so I could hug you. Lincoln: Now I'll just go to park to calm down and please don't tell Lori where I go. Luan: Don't worry. I am a prankster but I always keep my word. Lincoln left and Luan turned back seeing Lori very stressed. Lori: Twerp! Where are you hiding?! Show yourself now! Luan: He has a name, Lincoln, if you forgot. Lori: Where is he? Tell me now! Luan: In a place called "None of your business"! Lori: Watch your words! I want him to... Luan: To do things you can do yourself?! You do nothing but treat him badly! Lori: I'm the oldest and he's supposed to listen to me! Luan: Lincoln is our brother not your slave! Why are you so angry? Do you have a problem? If you do then Lincoln isn't the reason of it. Releasing your anger on innocent boy is only a bad cover for your inability to deal with the problem. Lori: You think you're Siegmund Freud? You're just a poor comedian. Luan: Because I'm a comedian it doesn't mean I don't know how it works. Whole this yelling at him makes him very stressed. With so much stress you give him he won't be able to deal and he'll become agressive. Because of you he can start mistreating younger sisters like you mistreat him and even join the very wrong company. Lori: You don't say. Lori had scary images in her head because of what Luan said to her. She imagined Lincoln as a very bad boy. In anger he was kicking trash compactors, littering, spitting around, destroying grass, bullying homeless dogs and younger kids. Then Lori imagined Lincoln bad up to 11, he got thougher thanks to steroids, he had hair dyed to dark cherry red, dark grey trousers, black heavy boots and a brown leather jacket, he also had a brass knuckles on his right hand and a long chain wraped around the left arm. He was hanging out with bad boys looking similar. They were robbing shops, breaking windows, on walls they were making grafitti "Mars Bros Rule!". They terrorized school by causing properity damages and beating kids by crowbars. Lincoln released chain from his left arm and waved with it around causing lot of noisy damages and giving other kids lot of pain and longer he did it more safisfied he was. Lori ended imagining those terrible things and shaked her head. Lori: It can't happen. I won't find a job as a relative of such hooligan. Luan: You understand nothing! Stop thinking about yourself only! In same time Lincoln tried to relax sitting on bench in park but he couldn't stop thinking about Lori. He was so angry he imagined every random person around him with Lori's face. He stood up and walked away. Suddenly he bumped on someone and fell on his butt. Lincoln: I'm sorry for my clumsiness. Carol: Nothing happened. Wait a minute. Are you Lori's brother? Lincoln: Yes, I'm Lincoln Loud, Carol Pingrey? Carol: Yes. I'm surprised to meet you so sudden. You paid me to come to your house to convience Lori to participate in her family photo. Lincoln: I remember. I hope you weren't angry for failing to replace her. Carol: Disapointed but not angry, I remembered what was your plan. Can we sit on the bench and talk? Lincoln: That's nice of you. Carol: Who do you think I am? Lori? Don't insult me with those thoughts. Lincoln: Please don't talk about her. I came here to not think about her. Carol: Fine. Then tell me how do I look? Sincerly. Lincoln: Well, your hair shine like sun. Perhaps because today is a sunny day. Carol: I regulary brush them and eat a lot of Zinc to keep them healthy. Lincoln: Zinc is most present in clamps, prawns, gralic, sesame, almonds and wild rice. Carol: Seriously? I eat Zinc in form of tabletes. I didn't know it's present in those foods. How do you know about it? Lincoln: One of my sisters is a scientist, as her asisstant I learned lot about the elements. Carol: Interesting. I am the only child and I need to depend only on myself. Lincoln: At least you have lot of silence. In a family as big as mine noise is as common as breathing. I wondered how would it be to be the only child. Carol: And I wondered how would it be to have a brother like you. Lincoln: Like me? We don't know each other too well. Carol: Actually I met you when you were a baby. I met Lori in this park holding you wraped in blanket. I asked her to let me hold you. I wanted to feel like having a baby brother. You looked so adorable while sleeping. I felt like you were my baby brother. Lincoln: Sounds like you and Lori were friends back then. Carol: We used to be good friends but later when we were top students at our class we competed in studying and later in everything. I beated her several times in chess. Lincoln: Actually I play chess. Can we play here? Carol: So be it. Lincoln and Carol played chess and the boy won. Carol: I defeated Lori but I lost to her younger brother. Lincoln: I am not Lori, I think in different way. Carol: True. You are more patient and more sympathetic than her. Lincoln: Shame Lori doesn't appreciate this in me. She treats me and other sisters as their servants. Carol: How can she not appreciate a nice young boy like you? Unknown to them Lori was near and detected them. Lori: That twerp is with Carol, my archenemy? What are they talking about? I need to know. Lori hid herself behind tree and tried to overhear their conversation. Carol: I didn't know a little boy like you can be like my soulmate. Lincoln: I am a preteen so not so little. Carol: You are nice and intelligent guy. I don't understand how can Lori not appreciate you. She doesn't know what she's losing. Lori: her head You don't know so don't judge me. Lincoln: Until I met you I had nobody I could talk with about my problems with Lori. Carol: We just found a common topic. Lori: her head You twerp! How dare you to talk about me with my enemy? Lincoln: Thank you for playing chess with me and listening to me. See you later. Lori: her head She's manipulating him to learn about my weaknesses from him. This stupid twerp is so blinded by her pretended kindness he doesn't figure it out. I must make him stop hanging out with Carol, otherwise she'll use him against me. Carol and Lincoln went to their own ways. Lori grabbed Lincoln and took him by force to her. Lincoln: How do you know I'm in the park? Lori: Doesn't matter. What were you talking about with that viper Carol? Lincoln: It's only my concern. Lori: Don't hide anything! What did you tell her about me?! Lincoln: I don't have to explain myself from anything. Lori: Don't play like that with me! Just tell me whole truth. Lincoln: You're so mean I have no desire to tell you anything! Lori: Are you so stupid?! Don't you see she's using you to get informations about me? Lincoln: Why do you think it's always everything about you? Lori:I know Carol for many years and that would be in her style. She's manipulating you! Lincoln: I don't buy anything you say! All she told me about you was just proven true. Lori: Aha, so you were talking about me! Now repeat all you said about me! Lincoln: No, I won't tell you anything because you act like a jerk to me whole day! Lori: How dare you speak to me like that?! Show respect I deserve! Lincoln: You tormented me whole day and now you expect respect? That's the last thing you deserve! I'm done with you! turned back and walked Lori: grabbed Lincoln's arm I decide when you're done! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! Lincoln: Hands off, you dumb blond! Lori: YOU'RE GONNA BE A HUMAN PRETZEL! Lori attacked Lincoln and he fought back. Other people were watching their brutal fight with fear. A park guard arrived, separated them and kicked them out the park. Both siblings were bruised and still angry at each other. Lori's hair was so messed she didn't resemble herself. Lori: Now I can't go to date with Bobby. It's your fault! Lincoln: Ugh! It wouldn't happened if you didn't attack me like a psycho! Lori: I'll tear you apart for this! Lincoln: Shut the heck up! spit in Lori's face And stop blaming me for your failures! Lori: YOU ARE DE... Bobby: Run, bro! I'll protect you from the mean lady! Lincoln: away Thanks bro! Lori: Bobby, It's me Lori! Bobby: Don't lie to me! You don't even remind my babe! Now leave before I call the police for attacking my bro! Lori left and Bobby kept waiting for Lori not noticing he just told her to leave. Everyone around her looked at her like on a criminal because of her messed hair and angry face. The eldest Loud sister returned home, other sisters avoided her. Lori received an sms and checked it. It was "I've been waiting an hour for you, babe! I'll break up with you f you don't treat me seriously!" what made Lori even angrier. Leni took care of Lincoln's wounds and whispered something to his ear what made him run away. Leni: You won't hurt my little Lincoln again! Lori: I will destroy him for what he did to me! Leni: If you do it I won't forgive you and I'll ask mom and dad to kick you out of the house. Lori: Are you threatening me?! Leni: Why do you even behave like this? Lori: You're too stupid to understand. You don't have a job. Leni: slapped Lori in cheek You're so mean I don't want to share room with you anymore. Sleep on the couch or in bathtub because I live alone now in my room! Lori: You are preety and stupid but now you'll be only stupid! Rita: I didn't want to believe what Lincoln said but after hearing this I changed my mind. How can you behave like this? I thought you're the most mature of my child. Explain this right now! Lori: I'm so angry because my boss is mean up to 11, he makes me work harder than it was in my contract and doesn't pay me for this. He fired other employees who defied his orders. Rita: That's it? You bring your problems from work to house? That's not a reason, not even an excuse. Your problems with stress at work aren't anyone's fault but yours! How could you torment your siblings for something they weren't to blame? I didn't raise you like this! Lori: Ow! That's harsh, mom. Rita: You disapointed me more than ever. For 3 months you are banned to drive car and use internet and you can forget about going on dates. Lincoln was outside and phoned to Carol for their next meeting, Lori overheard this and approached Lincoln after he finished. Lori: I treated you unfairly and I'm sorry. Lincoln: Too late for realization! I reject your fake apology! Even if it's sincere it won't make me forget the scratches and bruises! Lori: What else can I do? Lincoln: Not my concern! You have no brother! Why can't you be like Carol? Lori: Hey! Don't you dare to compare me to Carol! And don't hang out with her! She's using you to learn more about me! Lincoln: With who I hang out is not your business and Carol would be much nicer sister than you! Lori: Are you trying to replace me with Carol?! You ungrateful brat! attacked Lincoln again Leni: separated her siblings Stop it! What did Lincoln do now to make you angry? Lori: He said Carol would be a better sister than me! How can I not be angry? Leni: After seeing how you attack him for such petty reason I think he's right. Lori: And you sister against me? Lincoln: Now nobody thinks of you like a sister because sisters don't torture their younger siblings. You're just a girl with anger issues. You never learn anything from your mistakes! Leni: You sleep on the couch today! I don't want to share room with you after you gave Lincoln such bruises I can't hug him for comfort. Lori slept on couch and had an nightmare. Lincoln again as member of Mars Bros arrived at home and destroyed all Lori's possessions and attacked Lori with his chain shouting "For 11 years of torment!" Lori woke up frightened. Lori: What a nightmare! I am literally a terribile person. Luan told me and I didn't listen, mom told me and I didn't listen, Lincoln told me and I didn't listen. They all are right about me. Lincoln isn't responsible even a bit for my problems with stress and I mistreated him. My irrational anger was just stupid and nothing explains or justifies me. Now everyone avoids me. Lincoln told being hated by family is worse than death. I feel such internal pain. Is this how Lincoln felt back then? I must fix this, I don't want to be alone and unloved. Next day Lori was doing her job in Flip's Food & Fuel. Flip: Come one Loud! This floor won't clean itself! Toilets wait for cleaning! Lori: Enough! That wasn't in the contract! Hire new personel so I wouldn't all things myself! Flip: I'm not paying you for giving me stupid advices! Lori: You don't pay me at all for the extra work! Flip: I can always replace you with a new employee if you keep questioning me! Lori: Then find new employees! This work isn't worth whole this stress and effort! I resign! Flip: No, I fire you! Lori: You say potato, I say potato but result is literally the same. You have no employees left! Lori removed her work uniform and left Flip's gas station in her usual clothes. Lori: Finally I don't have to work for that fat jerkish miser. I literally got rid of my stress source. Now I can focus on really important matter to find my brother and make up with him. Lori found Lincoln hanging out with Carol and decided to follow them. She was sad and jealous for them having fun together. Lincoln and Carol were eating ice cream, taking selvies, playing cross and circle on ground. They were sitting on bench in park admiring clouds. Carol: This cloud reminds me an ostrich. Lincoln: And those clouds remind me a hockey stick, a guitar, a bat and a gaucho glasses respectively Carol: laugh You have such imagination. Lincoln: Living with 10 sisters with different personalities gave me lot of weird experience. Carol: I feel lonely as the only child. Once I wished Lori were my sister but now I wish you were my brother. Lincoln: If you still want her she's free because now she's nobody to me. Lori: her head Way harsh but I can't really blame you. Carol: I thought what you told me about her was not credible but now I believe you. Lori: her head So I was right about her whole this time. Suddenly Lincoln felt sleepy and Carol allowed him to take a nap on her lap. Angry Lori approached Carol. Lori: You insidious viper! You seduced my brother with your fake kindness and used him against me! Carol: First you shall say "Hello Carol. What's up?" instead of this and second what are you talking about? Lori: Don't play dumb! You played a nice sister substitute to gain his trust and fool him to take info about me form him! Carol: Why shall I do that? How dare you think I can manipulate such charming boy? You were dumb to not appreciate such lovely brother. Lori: You always need to be better than me! You stole my 1st places many times and now you steal my brother by turning him against me! Carol: You hypocrite! You mistreated him and didn't appreciate him and you dare to call him your brother? He deserves someone better than you. Lori: Tell me what he told you about me! Carol: As you wish. He told me how you torment him and how you yell at him for his every mistake small or big. You treat him like your slave and not like a brother. Lori: You are the only child! You don't understand! Carol: Right, I can't understand how can you be such a bully for such sympathetic young boy. You know what he told me? That he wants me to be his sister instead of you! Lori: You won't tell such things about me! Lincoln: up What?! Lori! Lori: Lincoln, I must talk with you. Lincoln: Now you want to talk? You never talk but yell and torture me for petty things! I got a stressful miserable life because of you! Why can't you be as nice as Carol? Lori: I know already how much stress I gave to you and I'm sorry. But we had good times too. Lincoln: Too few to outnumber the jerk moments! I remember them far better. Lori: Please let your hate to me go! We still have a chance to start again. Lincoln: 11 years too late! You simply can't speak with people without your anger issues! I can't feel safe when I'm around you! Wherever you go you ruin everything for me! Now you're ruining my hang out with Carol. Carol: Listen to the boy! Lori: And you don't involve! Lincoln: I'm going home! You've ruined all again! I have enough of your venom called irrational wrath! Lincoln walked on the road not noticing an approaching postman on scooter. Lori: Lincoln! Lincoln: I no longer react on your voice! Without hesitation Lori threw herself on Lincoln to save him from incoming scooter. Lori: Are you alright, little bro? Lincoln: You saved me! Why? I thought you hate me! Lori: I don't. watery eyes You were right about me! I am terrible and my mistreatment to you was idiotic and nothing justifies me. I used to have a job with a mean boss, I couldn't deal with stress and I released it on you and the others. It was just to cover my lack of self-confidence and inability to deal with stress. Lincoln: That happened before you worked for Flip! Lori: I know and I want to change for better. I can't stand being hated by you. Please, let me start all again. Lincoln: Your words sound honest. I will forgive you eventually. Lori: hugs Lincoln That's enough for me. I won't disapoint you. Carol: Finally you made it up. All according to plan. Lori: What plan? Carol: Lincoln thought you no longer care about him so we made secret test of character for you and you passed. Lori: Lincoln, what is she talking about? Lincoln: I intentionally put myself in danger to see if you care about me. If you didn't save me Carol would have done it instead of you. Lori: How can you trust a stranger over your own sister? Carol: If I had a sister who tormented me like you I wouldn't trust her myself. Lori: I can't blame you. I don't approve this manipulation but I understand. I hope we're good, Lincoln. Lincoln: I still haven't forgiven you. Lori: What are you about now? Lincoln: You proved you can be nice in time of crisis but how can I be sure when we return home you won't start mistreating me again? Lori: I got rid off the source of the stress. I resigned from my job. All I could learn there was how to be a bad boss. Lincoln: That's a start but you're mistaken to think apology and hug are enough. Bruises and scratches are wounds that can quickly heal. But I will hardly forget you caused them. Shattered trusts, broken bonds, destroyed love, these wounds much harder and take much longer to heal. Carol: You are really a smart and clever boy. I hope you both make it up. Good bye. Lori: I understand. I have a lot to do so I can have your trust and love restored. I don't want to give you stress as my former boss gave me. This stress made me agressive and I could have caused the same to you if not worse. Lincoln: How will you explain to mom and dad that you have no job now? Lori: I rather have no job than no brother. Don't worry I will find an explanation and a new job with nicer boss. Let's go home, little brother. Lincoln: I'll give you a chance, big sister. THE END Trivia *I wrote this fanfic because I wanted to use Carol, I always find her as an underused background character that deserves better. In Lori's 18 she was mentioned. *Idea for the storyline came from Lori's anger issues. I was bothered by her not learning from her mistakes so I imagined what would make her realise this. The stress she gives to Lincoln could make him unable to deal with it and cause agression to release it on others. *I wanted to write another story focusing on Lori afer I was inspired by YoshiRocker13's Careful or Careless. *Lori's imagination of bad future is a similar idea to Clyde's imagination used in Study Muffin. *This scene in Lori's head is from ultimatelly cancelled concept fanfic "Gang Life". It was cancelled because Lincoln joining boys gang Mars Bros just to have revenge on his sisters would be too dark. DPSII decided to take the concept and use it as "Gang Chain Linc". Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Carol Pingrey Category:Loud House Fanfictions